The Protector
by Althea Clark
Summary: my story - I own !
1. First Sight

I hated sitting in class. This was a traning facility, I was supposed to be learning how to kick major butt, not how to write! Im an Elite warrior. Not some frilly poet. I sighed and started to think of my past battles with the Destroyers. They where the most vile and desolate creatures that the universe has ever created! They actually eat the planet they're on, and thats how my parents died. I can't really remember much from that day, seeing that I was very young... but what I do remeber keeps popping up my head these days. I tapped my pencil on the desk. I knew that I needed to concentrate on writing aspects of the school, but I couldn't. I keep seeing my mom's face as she hands me to Tristian. The pain on her face makes me sad. Oh! That reminds me, Tristian is an Elite warrior, too. He's one of the best. As I was thinking of Tristian when a memory came along with him...

Tristan was the one who first noticed my mark, the mark of a Protector. I rubbed my forearm out of habit. I was only two when he found the mark on my arm. My parents had told him to look after me, and I didn't understand at the time what was going on. I looked at my mom in my memory. I could see that she looked exactly like I did now, except a little chubbier... from all the baby weight I suppose. She had dark brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. The color of the sky on the planet Earth. I've only been to Earth once, and that was my final time too, because once Tristian and I escaped from the Destroyers they ate the planet. I need to control the vision to be able to use it to my advantage- I had lots of visions lately too. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. I saw the hospital that my parents where in, and I saw Tristian walking towards them in the lobby. Everyone's mouth's where moving I just couldn't hear them speak. I can still hear Mr. Exus talking in the background about writing essays though. Drown him out, a voice calls from inside my mind. I concentrated harder.

"Excuse me?" Trisian said followed by himself clearing his throat. "Im Tristian..." He looked down. I saw my mother sitting with myself in her arms, her face was smiling. Tristian moved his eyes from my mom to my father and then down to me. "Im here to pick up your daughter." His words where clear and I knew any minute the Destroyers would barge throught the door. Tristian held out his arms and my mother hugged me one last time. "Please, the Destoryers are here. We need to get her off-" He started to speak again, but my mother cut him off. Her voice was the one that I was just starting to familiarize myself with. It was small, and quite... you really have to be paying attention to her lips to hear her speak.

"I know, Its just that..." Her voice broke off and I could hear screams. I knew this was when the Destroyers where coming for me. I saw through Tristian's eyes for this vision, something that wasn't new to me. Tristan stood there waiting for my mother to finish. She shook her head. "Just take her." Her voice was loud and demanding. She handed me to Tristian, and he looked over his sholder to see the Destroyers coming around the corner. Thankfully he started running. All I could hear where the screams of the people in the hospital and the sound of Tristian's breathing. His footsteps where loud against the tile floor. More screams where coming from behind us, but he never looked back. Thats when something I never heard in any of my visions came through. It was someone talking, that someone had a very deep voice. Whoever it was sounded every annoyed.

I tried to concentrate harder on the voice, thinking it might have been someone I'd missed in my past visions.

"Saskia..." The voice called in that annoyed tone again. I couldn't open my eyes, because I knew once I did... that I would loose my vision. "Saskia...Open your eyes and pay attention!" The voice was louder now. I could feel a cold hand on my sholder. The hand was huge, and since I was seeing the vision through Tristian's eyes, I thought it must have been him. The voice continued to call my name and demaneded that I open my eyes. Thats when I realized who the voice was. It was Mr. Exus. He was a fairly large man. His voice was more familiar now. I slowly opened my eyes, knowing that I was in deep trouble now! I saw Mr. Exus staring at me with his face hard and flat."Saskia! I thought I told you NO VISIONS!" He said shaking his head.

"Sorry, sir." I said trying not to call more attention to myself.

"Well you should be. You know what happens when you have visions!" Mr. Exus was right, I did know what happened when I had a vision. I would have to go look for some human to save.

"I know, its just..." I looked behind Mr. Exus to see Tristian in the door way. He waited to hear what I had to say, just like Mr. Exus. "That I've been having them more frequently lately." I shrugged. It was really no big deal that I was having visions. I was supposed to have them, as protector of the human race, it was my job. Mr. Exus seemed to realized that I was looking past him and he turned around.

"Oh, Tristian. I didn't hear you there..." He turned back to me and his eyes narrowed. "Control your visions, missy." He said sternly and then turned back to meet Tristian's glare. "Can I help you Tristian?" He asked in a normal tone. Tristian nodded his head.

"Yes, I need to speak to you for a minute please." Tristian spoke with such authority. Mr. Exus didn't even have a chance to reply before Tristan walked out the door into the hallway. I could hear Mr. Exus sigh and then follw him. All the kids in the class turned back to me. I looked at Yadira, she sat there smiling.

"Okay... spill. Who was your vision about this time?" Yadira asked a little more concerned. I cleared my throat to speak but when I opened my mouth it wasn't my voice.

"The freak has visions all the damn time, what is so special about them?" It was Illiana. She was almost as bad as the Destroyers. She had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She sat there smiling at me, her smile was much different than Yadira's. Illiana's smile was full of hate. I glared at her, and for a second she honestly looked scared. Her eyes grew wide and then snapped shut. "Don't use your petty tricks on me. Remember Im human." She flipped her blonde hair back over her sholder. "Your just half." I wanted to kill her. Right there in that small little classroom, it would be so easy. I was the greatest warrior in the Elite besides Tristian and Ajax. The only reason I didn't kill her was because Tristian was her father.

"The vision..." I started ignoring all of her remarks. "Was about me, this time." I sighed. Yadira's face turned to stone. Her eyes thick with fear, I knew eactly what she was thinking. Unfourtunatly that was just another one of my "gifts" that my father had passed down to me. I looked around at my classmates, the only person who's face was even remotly normal was Illiana's, and i knew that was because she was thinking that I saw my own death.

"Are you saying that you saw your own death?" Illiana asked confirming my thought. I already knew she was going to ask that, because I could hear her thought before she spoke it. I listened to everyone's thoughts in the small class room. This was the only time I could hear people's thoughts, because they where close. Everyone was thinking along the same thoughts

. "_Oh no, now the greatest warrior is going to die, what hope do the poor humans have_." It was Amir who thought that just because I had a vision about myself that I was only person who's thoughts wheren't reolved around me dying was Ajax's. He also had the gift of reading minds, and It deffinatly came in handy during battle.

"_Can you just please tell them that your not dying_!" Ajax pratically screamed inside my head. I had to be careful of my thoughts around him. I knew he didn't like me, but there was something about the way he looked at me made me think differently. "_Saskia! Tell them, they're annoying me!_" I liked our internal conversations. I nodded and he turned back around in his chair to face the teacher's desk.

"Im not dying, chill people." Everyone's thought suddenly began swiming. "I was just having a vision about my mom again, no biggie." I put my hand on the table. I could still hear their thoughts. I couldn't concentrate enough to speak again. Everyone's minds where going to fast. It soft of felt like ten million bees where buzzing around inside my head. "_Ajax can you tell them to shut the hell up?_" I asked Ajax inside my head thinking it would help. I didn't hear his 'voice' inside my head so I looked up at him. He nodded, not turning around to look at me.

"Please, please, please... " Ajax said standing up. "Its hard enough to hear ya'll when your thinking normally." He looked at me. Ajax was the strongest male warrior besides Tristian at Elite. He was strong and beautiful. His body was muscualr and tall, he had the same dark brown hair that I did, but his eyes where an abnormal color of a light green. They where the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. His shirt clung to his muscles around his arms and his chest. I heard everyone's thoughts as he stood up. "_Hes most deffinatly the hottest guy here_." all the girls thought at once. I rolled my eyes and so did Ajax. Looking at him made me think what I looked like. I tried not to look at myself in the mirror as much as I could, for fear that I would look like my mom. I however saw what people thought I looked like. In their minds I was just plain ugly, normal brown hair and eyes, but it that was true why did Illiana look so scared when I glared at her? Maybe my eyes where a cool color like Ajax's. I wasn't listening to Ajax talk... because I was too engrosed with what I thought I looked like. Mr. Exus walked back into the room, his eyes where narrowed at me. I could hear him thinking that I was a no good brat that didn't belong here.

"_Don't listen to him_." Ajax's voice flowed throught my thoughts. "_And you should maybe look in a mirror once and a while... Im sure you'll like what you see_." His 'voice' in my thoughts was just as perfect as his real voice. I was just a child to Ajax, thought. He was turning 19, and in these days he was considered an adult the day he became a warrior. Myself on the other hand, I was still a child, Im only 16, even thought my birthday is in two days! "_I know your not a child_..." Ajax's voice became angry. I snapped my head up to look in his direction. He faced Mr. Exus.

"_Thats what your always thinking_." I didn't quite realize that we where having an argument inside our heads. If it wasn't everyday life, it would have been funny. Mr. Exus stopped our argument to end class, and also give us all homework. Some how the end of Earth didn't end homework. "_Anyway. I know what you think_." I still wasn't finished with Ajax yet. I didn't look at him as I got up and walked with Yadira out of the classroom. Ajax didn't answer at first and I was halfway back to my room when I finally heard his 'voice.'

"_Please Saskia_." His voice was pleading. "_Won't you talk to me_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Di, I need to talk to Ajax..." Yadira's face frowned. She didn't need to say the words outloud and I already knew she was mad at me. She had liked Ajax since he came here. "Di... please don't be mad." Yadira was my best friend. Sure she wasn't exactly human... but she was always a true friend, but lately she was acting weird. She nodded her head and walked off to her room. Since we where on a space ship she didn't have a choice but to talk to me somtime.

"_Meet me by the big window_." I called to Ajax. He didn't answer, but I knew he would be there. It took me all of a minute to disappear and land by what we called the big , I can "transport" myself places... yet another power from my father. It was the biggest "window" on the spaceship. You could see planets as far as jupiter. It was also the darkest part of the ship, which is why most people avoided it. When I could finally walk straight I caught sight of my reflection. I had dark brown hair, my cheekbones where strong and and so was my jaw... a square face, is what my mother used to call it. I had a small mouth with lips that where curved and plump. My nose was perfect and angular to my face. My dark brown hair waved to the middle of my back, and I saw that sometimes as other ships would pass that I had hints of red in my hair. I saved my eyes for last, thinking that they would be dark like my mother's. I was wrong. My eyes where a strange color. They where brown, but had this tint of green that danced around the edges. I heard a noise and saw that when I was startled my eyes turned flat green. Woah, that was something you didn't see everyday.

"Told you." Ajax snicked from somewhere in the darkness. I turned around searching for him. "See, you did like what you saw." He stepped out of the dark cooridor that led to the captian's sleeping space. I rolled my eyes, and looked back out the window.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked him, still looking out at the dark blue space. More spaceships passed by lighting the air with their colored tails. I sighed, I wanted so badly to be out there, to fly on my own. To be free and to be able to do what I wanted.

"You'll get to fly soon enough." His breath tickled my skin where my spacesuit didn't cover. How was he so close? "I wanted to tell you something." He said matter-of-factly. I waited.

"Go ahead." I turned around and hit my head up against his chin. "Ouch, you could have told me you where that close!" I accused him. When had he gotten that close? He laughed quietly as I rubbed my forehead. Ajax was a good six feet tall, compaired to my five foot six. His build was tall and muscular. He smiled hearing my thoughts. Stop thinking... I ordered myself, before he turns mean again.

"Like I was saying, before you hit youself." He smiled again making me loose my breath. "I wanted to say that-" His voice cut off. I could feel the vision coming on. I knew I needed to sit. Like I knew he was doing, he read my thoughts and ordered me to sit. I sad down up agains the window. "Woah, Saskia... your eyes are turning black." He commented looking into my eyes. Black, what the hell? It was like I was possessed. He put his hands on my sholders and spoke more clearly than before. "Concentrate, see them, hear them... where are the humans?" He asked staring into my eyes. He was trying to see what I was seeing. I thought of the whole secne.

I was transported to a place that I never knew. It was bright and sunny, the world I was seeing was a desert. The same reddish brown clay covered the gound. I concentrated harder to find the humans that needed help. I saw the Destroyer first. He ran across my vision. His snarls coming from deep within his chest, I knew wherever he was heading was where the humans where, so I followed him. I could smell the blood, I could feel the heat of the desert and more importantly I saw them killing the people hiding there. This was a first for me. I never saw people dying... just that they would die if I didn't help them. Did this mean they're already dead? I tried to show Ajax where I was by thinking and seeing at the same time. "Please help, protector." a lady called to me before the Destroyer jumped on her. I screamed and that pulled me from the vision. I could see Ajax's eyes wide with fear, and his hands where tight around my sholders.

"No." I sobbed. I saw her die. I saw the Destroyer kill her. "She's dead." I shook my head. This was the worst vision I've ever had, why now? It was two days till my birthday. Ajax lifted me up off the floor and ran into the hallway. "Ajax, you saw it too, didn't you?" I asked him still crying. Im not sure if my eyes went back to normal or not, I didn't care.

He nodded. "Think you can transport to Tristian?" He asked speeding up. I closed my eyes and threw us throught time. We where in Tristian's office faster than we would have if he was running. " Thanks." He murmmered. His voice was just a quite wisper. I still felt tears coming out of my eyes. "Your safe, your okay." Ajax said not letting me out of his arms.

"Saskia, What did you see?" Tristian said running to us. When he saw my face his eyes widened. "What did she see?" He turned to Ajax since I didn't answer. Ajax shook his head processing everything he saw. He was being careful not to think of the Destroyer and the lady. I shivered when I saw her face and heard her voice. "One of you tell me now!" Tristian screamed and I cringed up agains Ajax, whos arms tightend around my body in response.

"I'll tell you, just please let me sit." I said still short of breath from the transport and all the screaming. Tristian nodded and pointed to the couch in his office. Ajax set me down on the couch softly, and then stood up against the window. "Okay, please don't be mad Tristian." I started and Tristian's face was full of curiosity. He couched down infront of me and put his hands on my knees.

"Tell me." He ordered. His eyes where cautious reading my eyes and my facial expressions. I took a deep breath and put my hand against his cheek. Tristian's face was soft and his light blue eyes looked into mine. His hair was a lighter blonde than his daugther's and his lips where full up against his small mouth. His body went rigid as I showed him what I saw. I knew that he had the ablity to see things too, espically when someone like me [who had visions] put their hands on him. His eyes went flat and grew even wider as he saw the lady dying right infront of me. I felt the tears coming down on my cheeks and yet I couldn't look away from her face. If I saw her anywhere in a crowd I would be able to point her out with no trouble. Her hair was fiery red and was cut short, almost to her jawline. Her eyes where a light brown. Her skin matched her eyes, which was a little tanned because of the sunexposure. I knew any second the vision would cut off and I could go back to normal. I knew that I would not be able to fall asleep because of this lady. I never knew her name, and usually visions give me something to work with, like a name of a person or place... or even a street sign, or a restraunt. Not this vision. This vision was either already happeneing or already had.

When the vision cut off Tristian's face went back to normal. His expression althought was unreadable. No doubt he was replay the entire vision in his mind. I cried again, not for the lady really, just for the fact that I couldn't help her. "She's dead isn't she?" I asked Tristian through quiet tears. "I saw her die, Trisitan... I saw him RIPE her throat out!" I emphasied ripe because thats exactly what had happened. He lunged for her throat as if he where a vampire. But Destroyers where not vampires, no they ate your soul. They took all of a person- their mind, their blood, their heart, their souls, and even their memories. Both Ajax and Tristian where thinking of the poor lady. "_STOP IT!_" I yelled closing my eyes and covering my ears.

As if that would help. Their thought grew quiet and all I could hear was me crying. "Ajax, take her to your room." I could feel his eyes on me. "She'll sleep in your room... you'll take care of her." Trisitan walked over to me and put his hand against my forehead. "Sleep little one." he murmmered and I felt my eyes close and my thoughts disappear. The only thing I could feel was Ajax's footsteps under us as he walked to his room. I heard the door open and I felt the comfort of his bed.


	2. Flight of Life

I felt warm hands push my hair across my face. Who's hands could be that warm? I thought about all what had happened yesterday and a voice lingered in my thoughts. I couldn't put a name to the voice, but I knew it was familiar. The voice kept telling me that I should wake up. "_I don't want to wake up_" I snapped at the voice inside my head. I could hear the voice growl and the warm hands retreated. No! I want the warmth back! I screamed into my thoughts thinking that It was a dream. Once the words where thought the hand was back on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Ajax smiling.

"Morning." He yawned, but contined to stroke my face with his hands. Ajax was a man. He was turning 19, he was tall and beautiful... but best of all he was the strongest male warrior in the Elite. "You awake yet?" He asked shaking me gently. I glared at him.

"Yes." I don't get what's going on here. Ajax told me time and time again that he didn't like me at all, and that we where just the Elite warriors. I yawned and rolled over. "I want to go back to sleep." I said closing my eyes. He didn't say anything but I felt his warm breath on my face again. Could he transport?

"Open your eyes Saskia." He ordered. His voice was soft and flowed from his lips nicely. I liked when he said my name, much more than I thought I should. I opened my eyes to see that he was infront of me again. I pulled my face back in suprise.

"You can..." I gulped thinking that I might not be the only one. "Teleport?" I asked yawning again. His answering smile was killer. His soft pink lips slowly widened and his white teeth gleamed though them. I looked at his face. His eyes glowed and creased slightly because of his smile. He was just too beautiful.

"Yup." He answered simply. A triumphant smile plastered to his perfect face. "Cool huh?" He asked pushing a lock of hair out of my eyes. I wonder what brought all this one, first he didn't like me... infact he loathed me, and now he liked me? Im so confused.

"Sure.." I sat up. "What happened to her Ajax?" I asked recalling yesteredays vision. The emotions that came along with the thought broght back tears to my eyes. "Ajax, is she..." I trialed off unable to say the word _died_. I knew she had to have died. I saw him....

"No, we're going to check it out today and tomorrow." His tone was serious as was his face. I looked into his light green eyes. They where the color of seafoam, as my visions sometimes saw. His eyes where gorgeous up against his skintone. His skin was naturally tan, and unlike mine he actually had warm skin. My skin was lighter and much colder than his warm hands.

STOP! Did he just say today and tomorow? Tomorrow was my birthday! No. My lips pressed into a hard line and I heard him gasp. "What?" I asked through clenched teeth. He just stared at me. I could feel the anger building up inside me.

"Your eyes, they're changing colors." He said turning his head to the sides to get a better view. "Right now they're in the middle of a deep red and a black." His voice was full of suprise. He smiled and then pulled my face closer to his with his warm hands. "Thats so cool Kia." He let his hands drop.

"_Kia_?" I thought to myself. His smile didn't fade.

"Yup, its your new nickname." He sound out loud. It was hard being us, I knew that. We where the super freaks in the world of freaks. We had to watch each other's back, be look outs for each other. We had to be there for each other. "Like it?" He asked standing up and walking towards the window. He pressed his hand against the window and I tried to read his thoughts. It wasn't useful all the was thinking of was my eyes.

"Yes." I agreed. It was cute I guess. "What time are we leaving." I asked him getting serious. "and why am I in _your _bed?" I added trying to get some information out of him. He turned to me smiling. This smile was the biggest smile I've seen on his face EVER. It reached to his eyes. His beauty stopped my heart and my mind went blank.

"Were leaving in an hour, and you needed a place to sleep." He fused both of my questions in one answer. I must have looked conused because he continued. "See, Tristian thought that you where scared..." He waited for me to nod, which I did. "So he asked if you could sleep in my room, and of corse I told him yes." he shrugged. "Why, does that bother you?" His tone was serious and his voice cracked at the end. Did he like me?

"No I don't mind, I was just wondering..." I looked up at him and the sides of his mouth twitched, fighting back a smile. "I can't remember much of yesterday." I admitted feeling a slight bit weak. I sat up and looked down at my hands. I twisted my right arm up to see my mark. I groaned internally. I loathed that mark. Yes it made me what I am today, but it also killed my parents. Ajax moved to sit nex to me on his bed. I had to admit, I liked being in his bed, but it still felt wierd. He took my right arm in his hand.

"Please don't think like that." He moved his hand up to my forearm and traced my "mark" with his fingers. It gave me goosbumps. "It pains me to see you sad you know." He added still tracing my "mark." I tried to see what he was thinking. A knock a the door stopped my heart automatically.

"May I come in?" Tristian asked quietly, not knowing that I was awake.

"Yes." Ajax replyed opened the door trying not to let it squeak. His eyes where cautious, as they had been last night, but when he saw me awake he smiled.

"Morning." He said to the both of us. I smiled and Ajax nodded. "I supposed Ajax already told you we're heading out today?" None of us smiled. We know all too well what happens out there. People die, and more importantly we didn't know if the lady I saw last night was alive. It could be a trap. I shivered. A trap? Ajax tensed as he saw what I was thinking. "Well then, I'll... uh, I will let you two, you know..." Tristian walked out the door. Well that was awkward!

"I agree." Ajax said aloud. Something in my mind made me think that he didn't like his gifts. "Your wrong, I love them." He corrected me smiling. "Lets get clothes... we need to leave soon." He opened his closet door and threw clothes into a small bag. I yawned again and tried to get out of his bed. Absentmindedly I forgot to take the covers off and I ended up getting caught and falling to the floor with a thud. Ajax's head whirled around and his eyes where wide. I looked up to see that he bit his lip, trying to quite back laughter that was fighting to escape.

"Don't laugh it really hurt." I said trying to unravel my feet from the blankets. I heard him walk over to me and he held his arm out. I took his arm with my right one, and I saw my "mark". I really loathed the thing. In one swift move he pulled me from off the floor and helped me get the blankets untangled. "Thanks." I muttered under my breathe. His strength and gentlness was something that suprised me. He held me up against his chest trying to shake the rest of the bankets off, and I could feel tiny vibrations of laughter. I scowled thankful that I was facing away from him.

"It was really funny and you know it." Ajax wispered turning me around to face him. I saw his eyes up close for the first time in my life. They where seafoam green, but upclose they had hints of purple. It made me gasp. He parted his lips slightly grinning. "Think you can make it from here to your room?" He teased.

"Yes, and you know I could kick your butt." I added disappearing from his arms. I landed right by his door. His face frowned slightly. "but you'd have to catch me first." I teased him. I winked and disappeared into my room. When I landed I went to my closet quickly and started pulling clothes from it. I put on my fight clothes and grabbed my small bag. I started to walk out my door when something caught my eye. I turned around to see nothing. I could have sworn there was someone there. I shook it off and turned back around to see Ajax smiling. His arm touched my forehead.

"Gotcha." He said playfully. I punched his arm with all the force I had. "Ouch." He rubbed his arm, still smiling.

"Thats not funny, you scared me." I went to punch him again, but his hand caught my arm. Woah he was fast! I tried to remember when he'd gotten so fast, but I couldn't put my finger on a specific point.

"Thanks." His face was hard. His eyes glowed with the faint light of nearby stars. I tried to get my arm out of his hand but he held me tighter. "Think I'd let you off that easy, you apparently don't know me that well." He laughed, but his hand loosened around my arm. Thinking I was free I began to pull my arm out again, instead of tightening his hold again he let his hand run up the length of my arm up to my sholder. The touch made my heart falter.

"ummm." I managed to say uncohearent words perfectly when Ajax was around. He didn't stop touching my arm he just let his hand linger on my cheek. I didn't want him to stop, I knew it sounded bad, but I really... really liked Ajax. "Ajax?" I said finally able to form real words. He removed his hand from stroking my cheek. "I...um." I looked down feeling my cheeks grow red.

"I like you." I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up into his gorgeous eyes. I almost lost my thought untill I heard Tristian's thoughts. "We're late." Ajax said grabbing my hand. This time we landed a few feet from the hangar of the spaceship. "Ready to fight some assholes?" He asked me smiling, he didn't let go of my hand untill we walked around the corner and into the hangar. The Elite where waiting unpaitently, and I saw Illiana glare at me as I walked in with Ajax. Yadira was standing next to Jace. Jace is our Healer, hes super tall and muscualr, hes just not _that_ great at fighting... like Ajax was. Next to Jace was his friend Amir. Amir was annoying! He always follows Illiana around like a lost puppy. She never gives him the time of day, and I feel like hes just stupid. Standing in the middle of the hangar was Tristian and a few other people I didn't recognize. When I got close enough I could hear their thoughts.

"_Oh my gosh, there she is!_" I looked up to see a small lady staring at me. Her brown eyes where mesuring my every step. She was small, very small... maybe a child? The only thing that threw me off was her 'voice' as she thought about me. She sounded much older than she looked. She had dark black hair that was cut short up to her sholders, her smile was wide and inviting. "_I hope she talks to me, shes like my Idol!_" She thought. Im sure she didn't know Ajax and I could hear her thoughts. I heard Tristian tell the two girls that we where leaving and said goodbye to them. "_Man! I really wanted to talk to her._" The small girl thought walking away from the ship. I looked up at Ajax who was smiling, althought his smile looked forced.

"Okay gang, lets load up." Tristian said walking up the ramp. I waited till Yadira came over to me. She looked cautious as she looked at Ajax.

"Hey Saskia." She said looking away from me, at Ajax. Yes Yadira was my bestfriend, but I had to put up with her thoughts of Ajax. She started to think of him again. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ajax. "_Why should he like Saskia? Sure she is the best warrior...but she has no fashion sense_." There was my best friend, making fun of my fashion sense. "Whatsup?" She asked in a normal tone. I scowled at her and she shurgged it off like it was nothing. Ajax walked around us and started laughing all the way up the ramp. We both watched as he disappeared into the ship.

"Nothing." I answered harshly. "Control your thoughts every now and then, that would be nice of you." I added. She turned her head to me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Her voice was quiet and soft. "I know, that... well I think we should get going." She started one sentance and finished with another. I hated when she did that. "So whats with you and Ajax?" She asked suddenly. I walked away from her and up the ramp. "Oh come on... I heard you slept in his room last night." Her thoughts automatically went to dirty, devious thoughts.

"Stop thinking that!" I snapped at her. I turned my body around to face her. "Nothing happened lastnight, He was just helping me out... okay?" I really didn't like yelling at her like this. It wasn't her fault that she didn't understand that I've liked him since, well forever! I didn't wait for her to say sorry, so I walked into the ship and took my seat... which of corse was next to Ajax.

"_Don't worry about her Kia._" Ajax said, already knowing that Di and I have had an argument. "_Its not her fault, everyone is thinking the same way_." His face was quiet and gave nothing away as I sat down. I listened to everyone's thoughts and sure enough everyone WAS thinking that Ajax and I had... sex. Which is impossible, because Im still a virigin, and plan to be one till I find the right person. "_Saskia?_" Ajax's voice rung thought my thoughts.

"_yes_?" I asked him. I liked having conversations like this. I didn't look over at him, but out the little window of our space ship. We lifted off and then flew out into space. Space was beautiful, It was dark and yet it was inviting somehow. I didn't mean to intrued on people's thoughts but Illiana was (as usual) thinking of ways to get Ajax to notice her. Jace was thinking of how pretty Yadira looked (which was not normal, for him atleast). How cute would they be? I listened to Yadira's thoughts and as usual, they where thinking of Ajax. Grrrr... she needed to rethink of something quick! Amir's thoughts revolved around Illiana, and his element : Earth. An elemental was somthing that we where all called, well everyone ecept Ajax. I could minuplate all five elements! I was a freak again. Yadira's element was fire and Illiana's element was air. We where the only four Elite warriors that could control elements. Ajax waited while I searched through everyone's thoughts.

"_I never got to ask you_..." His voice fluttered though my thoughts. Hearing it made me smile, and blush at the same time. He didn't wait for me to answer him and contiued. "_I think that your old enough now, and well.._." I could see him smile though my mind. Was he trying to say that he liked me? ahh, what am I supposed to do? I've never felt anything like this before. My heart jumped excitedly and my breathing became fast. I tried to contol myself, because usually this is how I would look if I was having a nother vision. OH no, Im having a vision. "_Saskia_!" Ajax's voice flowed throught my head again. I saw her. The lady form yesterday's vision. She was lying down in her bed next to a young boy, who I think is her son. She hears a nosie and gets up. Please stop the vision! Ajax turned his head towards me to see that my eyes where turing black.

"_Don't say anything_..._ just watch_" I ordered him polietly. I watched her walk out of their small hut into the destert. She turned the corner and stopped abrutbly. I braced myself to see the Destroyer, but instead I saw a man. He was very tall, much taller than Ajax... he had on dirty clothes. He looked like a tracker. Trackers where humans who tracked other humans to find them, and bring them to where they lived. A small girl stepped out from behind the man. She didn't smile or talk... she just started crying. I could feel myself crying silently... the man picked her up and held her in his arms. I watched as the lady ran to them and threw her arms around them both. She opened her mouth and for the first time I heard her speak.

"Dave, I thought you would never show." She said crying and smiling. "And who is this?" Her voice was loud and cheerful. She took the little girl from the man... Dave's arms. "Please don't cry baby, your safe now." she murmered. I felt the tears flowing more heavily now. The lady and Dave walked back into the hut and thats when the vision cut off. I blinked my eyes many times seeing the present come back to life. I steadied my breathing and looked around. I saw Ajax's face looking at me, his eyes wide with fear and slight curiousity.

"_She's alive_?" He asked me without moving his lips. I nodded twice and then turned the other way. I couldn't look at him while I looked like this. I saw my face in his eyes, my eyes all puffy, my nose running... and to terrify myself... my eyes where pitch black. "_How_?" He really thought this to himself but I deceided to asnwer anyway.

"_I don't know_..." I turned my body back to him. "Tristian?" I called to him aloud. I saw his head pop up and take one look at my face before rushing to my side. His eyes where wide with fear.

"What did you see?" he asked wiping my tears away. To be honest I wanted to Ajax to comfort me, but I knew he was just as shocked as I was.

"I saw her Tristian." I breathed in again. "I saw her alive, and this time I saw more people." I added. I knew what his reaction was going to be. Usually when I saw people in my visions that ment that they where going to die... but yesterday's vision had been different. I saw the lady dying, as the Destroyer riped her throat out. He pushed my hair from my eyes and touched his finger to my forehead. I knew what was going to happen once he touched my forehead, I was supposed to feel drowsy... and fall asleep.

"Its okay, you'll sleep soundly now." He added and then I started to feel drowsy. I nodded and closed my eyes. I did not sleep like I was supposed to be, I had to fake it. Tristian's abilities must not be a strong as he thought, or I was continuing to get stronger. Maye even stronger than Tristian himself. Once I heard Tristian get up and walk into the captian's room I opened my eyes to see, who else... but Jace. He stood right infront of my chair shaking his head.

"Whats the problem?" I asked him. My voice was still a wisper from loosing all my energy to the vision. His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and narrowed right at me. Oops. I was supposed to be asleep. Shit. What was I going to tell him now?

"Why aren't you sleeping?" His voice was harsh and rough. I shrugged and pushed my arms up. I was not sitting in this stupid seat. I was hungy. Visions did that to me for some reason. His arm pushed me back down on the bed, with a little more foce that what I thought was necessary. "Your supposed to be resting..." We both heard a clank and he turned to look at where it was coming from. Since he didn't find anything he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "You see, I am the Healer on this ship, and I order you to rest." His arm pushed me down further into the bed. Fine, if we where going to do the threats, then two could play at that game.

I put my hand to my head. "You see, I can hear your thoughts." He turned his head to fully look at me. "And now that I know about Di, well there wouldn't be any reason why I shouldn't tell my bestfriend." I smiled devilishly. I knew I had him... untill he walked over to me. I tried to search through his thoughts, but I couldn't hear them. What the hell!?

"Is that a threat? You know I don't like thoes aliens." I smiled and rolled my eyes. He walked over to me untill he was standing right over me. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew his weakness, I would have been scared... but im being perfectly honest with you... he's a HUGE man. I think he was 6'7 or something, and muscular for a Healer. "You on the other hand, your so gentle and small.." He picked up his hand and ran it down my face to my arm, just like Ajax had done earlier this morning. Holy moly. I was in for it now. I swallowed and pushed his hand off me. "Don't be like that, you know you'd rather have me than Ajax." He brought his hand back to my face, this time stealing a piece of my hair.

"Don't touch me." I ordered. He laughed and then walked out the door into the hallway. I took a minute to even out my breathing. What the hell was wrong with Jace?! I really can't take this right now.

"Saskia." Ajax warned. He walked throught the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why aren't you asleep?" Great another scolding! I shrugged and stood up.

"Listen, if you came to repremand me... don't." I walked past him, but his hand grabbed my arm. I glared at him. Okay, so I know your wondering... I do like him, but Im so irritable right now, its not even funny. This vision had me all out of wack. Not to mention that Tristian's ability didn't work on me. I still like Ajax, alot.

"I came to see if your doing okay, not to scold you." He stood up, and ran his hand up my arm. "Are you okay?" His voice was husky. I can't breathe. My heart was completly misbehaving. Stupid heart.

"I.. Im fine." I tried to make my voice as convincing as possible. He raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth to disagree but Tristian's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Everyone take your seats, we're landing!" He exclaimed. Tristian was sorta annoying lately. He always followed me around, making sure I was okay. Im fine, seriously. "I mean now." Tristians voice came over again. Ajax and I sat down and buckeled our selves in. I looked over at him. I loved flying, but landing I deffinatly hated. He smiled reassuringly and took my hand. I could hear my heart thump wildly at his touch, but I tried to ignore it. I needed to focus. My abilities where all over these days. My visions where playing with me... and I could finally control fire without burning my hand. I felt the spaceship enter the planet's atmosphere and land with a loud thump. I hadn't realized that I was griping his Ajax's hand so tightly.


End file.
